


Of Winning, Losing, and Fucking Your Best Friend

by alphabetscoups



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, consent bitch, fight for dominance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetscoups/pseuds/alphabetscoups
Summary: When everything's a competition, things tend to get a little rough. [Jicheol Smut]





	

To Jihoon and Seungcheol, everything was a competition. It had always been that way, even in their elementary days; Jihoon could still recall the times when they would race to class, and when their test scores were pitted against each other—the boys would even bet on who could finish pissing first, if it got a rise out of the other. All in all, there wasn’t a single thing that they wouldn’t fight for, and sex was certainly no exception.

***

“Jihoonie, there’s no need to sulk! There’s always next time...that is, if you can up your game.” The elder shot Jihoon a boastful wink, the apples of his cheeks bobbing along on the corners of his crooked lips. It was wicked, really, the way his slitted eyes would gleam with such utter confidence, showing darker than the sea of raven hair atop his head. The man was nothing less than a weapon, and damn, did he know how to use it. His voracious gaze all but devoured the younger, a habit he couldn’t quite say he’d like to break; after all, the kid was a looker, and even if they had been childhood friends, the brunette devil wasn’t about to deny himself the pleasure of gazing upon such a gorgeous creature.

Jihoon watched as Seungcheol’s fingers curled around a glass bottle, easily popping the cap as he brought the liquid to his lips—beer, if Jihoon knew that smell—and downed a swig, swirling the rest of the bottle’s contents playfully at his side. His stance was so leisurely, his taut, sculpted build completely at peace under that clingy, white tee. It made Jihoon’s skin boil, the way that the other played with him so coyly. “I'm not sulking because you won, I'm sulking because you fucking cheated.”

“But still, you're sulking.” Seungcheol tilted his beer toward Jihoon, a pathetic peace offering that wouldn't be too kindly accepted.

With an incredulous scoff, Jihoon  swatted the drink away, dissatisfaction evident on the scowl that tugged at his mouth. His hands gripped the hem of his basketball shorts, knuckles white with fury. “You're a real piece of shit, you know that?”

Seungcheol simply laughed, a condescending roar that echoed off of the pristine kitchen walls. “You're awfully upset over a  _ game. _ ” His voice hung with an offensive tone, antagonizing and uncomfortable against Jihoon’s ears. As the smaller turned away in defense, a devilish grin crept it's way onto the man’s features, his cherry red lips upturned amusement. “Besides,” he challenged, eyes dark as lead, and just as toxic.

“You couldn't have even won if you'd tried.”

The words sparked a blazing fire in Jihoon, one that slithered around his waist, and coiled in the pit of his stomach; he despised, with everything he had, when Seungcheol got cocky like this. He hated it, he hated  _ Seungcheol,  _ and yet, there was this heat slinking over his skin, dragging along every inch of his frame like a wildfire.

He told himself no, that he loathed  this sensation and this god damn  _ fever,  _ but with each second, he found himself growing hotter and hotter. He growled, his voice low and vicious, and his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

“Shut the fuck up, Seungcheol.”

They both knew what would come next, and he knew that there was no resisting it; and so with utmost conviction and nerve, Seungcheol said the words that would break the boy.

“Make me.”

Jihoon spun on his heels, his fingers now curled into the pale fabric of Seungcheol’s shirt, and his scortching stare flicking from the man’s lips to his eyes. They were taunting, demanding, a challenge Jihoon simply couldn’t resist. Without warning, the blond pulled him forward, sending their lips crashing together in a frenzy of lust and frustration.

Seungcheol’s heart leapt in his chest, his body quaking faintly at the warm buzz of Jihoon’s lips against his own—a tremor of his hand, a quiver of his lip, and a familiar, suffocating heat. The force of the boy’s kiss sent him stumbling backward, his shoulder blades hitting the wall with a soft thud. How someone so small could be so beastly, he didn’t know, but shit, if this side of Jihoon wasn’t the most delicious treat he’d ever tasted. In the commotion, a glass bottle plummeted to the floor, but just as soon as Seungcheol’s hands were empty, they were occupied again, woven between tufts of flaxen hair. They tightened their grip, pulling gently on the boy’s head—he needed that body  _ closer. _

“Fuck.” Jihoon  broke away for a breath, glossy, lucid eyes locked in an intense gaze; a heavy breath escaped his lips, his chest heaving as he pressed his forehead against Seungcheol’s. He needed more, more of that contact, more of that brilliant ecstasy, more of the metallic, bittersweet taste of the brunette’s lips. His hands took the liberty of exploring Seungcheol’s features; his face, his chest, his torso, absorbing every last detail, reveling in the way the elder’s body seemed to melt beneath him, arching into his eager touch.

Hands slid down the length of Jihoon’s spine, plucking against the small of his back like an incendiary symphony. It was electrifying, and amusing, sure—but it was futile to resist drowning in the chaotic depths of Lee Jihoon. Seungcheol sought the boy’s mouth with a rampant hunger, gasping as teeth sunk into his bottom lip. There was no time to recover from the sting before Jihoon’s nails burrowed into the man’s shoulder; a low groan sounded in his throat as he felt those nails drag downward against his skin.

They treaded from Seungcheol’s back to his torso, sliding under his shirt and up to his chest. It was taut, and warm, driving Jihoon delirious with want; he needed this man undressed. With urgent need, he pawed at the fabric, mumbling a slurred “off” into the kiss.

“You too,” Seungcheol’s breath was searing against the younger’s neck as he broke away to remove his shirt—Jihoon’s too—tossing both garments to the tile floor. As Jihoon’s hand crept forward to thumb at Seungcheol’s lip, the brunette tipped his head back against the wall, his eyes grazing sensuously over the masterpiece that had been unveiled. He had seen this much of Jihoon before, as an inseparable bond would’ve guaranteed that much, but never did he think this would all be  _ his.  _ That supple, milky skin, those pert, rosy nipples, and those legs, the ones he found his gaze lingering on far too often; they were subtly toned, so lean, and yet so sculpted, so cute, and yet so unbearably  _ sexy.  _ A perfect balance. It was utterly and quintessentially Jihoon.

A sharp breath rattled his chest when Jihoon’s hand found it’s way to the painful bulge in his jeans; his eyes fluttered shut as the boy palmed it gently, a mischievous smirk plastered to his lips. Seungcheol bucked into the touch as it groped and prodded, choking back the shallow moans that whistled through his lips.

“You're so much better like this,” Jihoon purred, giving Seungcheol’s member an exceptionally firm squeeze. He had meant what he said; Seungcheol was so damn  _ attractive  _ this way, like some human Adonis, with beads of sweat freckling his complexion. The blond couldn't resist tasting them, leaning forward and dragging his tongue along the elder’s jaw.

“A-and you are too,” Seungcheol panted. “ But I think…”

“Hm?”

“You've got the wrong idea.” He flashed a sultry smile, prying Jihoon’s hands from his crotch, and turning the tables; in a fluid motion, he pinned the boy’s hands on either side of his head, looming above him in a dominant stance. It was he who was on top, now, as it should be. At least, that's what Seungcheol thought. “You're in my territory, kid.”

“S-shit—” Jihoon's words were swallowed as Seungcheol stole his lips, taking them into his mouth hungrily, and nibbling at the soft flesh. It was sweet, like strawberries, dipped in sugar—he'd expect nothing less from such a succulent little creature.

Tauntingly, Seungcheol lowered his hips against Jihoon’s, drawing a desperate mewl from the boy—oh, it was music to his ears. But one little note wasn't enough, no, he needed to hear an entire melody. Carefully, he lifted a knee, easing it between Jihoon’s legs and grazing it against his clothed hard-on, a wonderful part of Jihoon, if he did so admit. The younger moaned at the friction, his head falling back away from Seungcheol’s lips.

“Y-you’re such a  _ bitch _ ,” the words escaped Jihoon’s lips in a whine, almost as desperate as the way his hips rutted against the elder’s knee. He craved satisfaction, something to fuel that ever growing fire.

“Mmm, so then what would I be if I did...this?” Seungcheol’s hand dipped beneath Jihoon’s waistband, the boy’s manhood firmly in his grasp. He fondled it, a fiery lust kindling in his obsidian stare.

“Still a b-bitch—” Jihoon wheezed, his nails finding purchase in Seungcheol’s bare chest.

“Oh, but you're so excited! And big, for such a little thing.”

A groan fell from Jihoon’s lips as Seungcheol gave his member a stroke; the touch was so agonizingly little, such a tiny taste of what he really wanted. He was suffocating now, in the unbearable  _ heat _ , losing to the fire that engulfed his breath.

“Oh, look at you. Already falling apart for me,” Seungcheol chuckled, his fingers plucking at the top of Jihoon’s boxers.

“I'm the farthest thing from falling apart—” A growl sounded behind Jihoon’s tongue in newfound strength, hands flying to Seungcheol’s wrists and dragging them away from his hips. With all of the force he could manage, he swung the man against the wall, his eyes like daggers against the elder’s own twisted gaze. “I'm completely in control.”

Shock rocked Seungcheol’s  body like a hurricane as Jihoon flung him into the wall; the impact knocked the air from his lungs. His chest was against the wall now, his wrists held behind himself, firmly in Jihoon’s clutches. His skin tingled where the blond’s lips pressed against his neck, placing small pecks in a trail up to his jaw; they were incendiary, setting him alight like nothing else could. He shivered against the other, knees quivering under the weight of Jihoon’s lust; he was a ragdoll, pushed, and pulled, and tossed about.

“Let me fuck you.” A smirk crept onto Jihoon’s features as his lips grazed Seungcheol’s ear; ever so lightly, he pressed a kiss on the man’s temple. It was sweet and gentle; genuine, if you will, the way he had a man of stone melting in his small hands. “Seungcheol…”

All Seungcheol could manage was a gasp, his body turning to putty at the thick, honey voice that murmured against his skin. It was tempting to let the smaller boy take his bounty, to succumb to those sugar-sweet touches and plump little lips, but no, he couldn't merely let Jihoon have his way. The boy would have to  _ take  _ it.

“Mmm,” Seungcheol tipped his head to the side, reveling in the way Jihoon’s mouth eagerly latched onto his newly exposed neck; kitten licks adorned his skin, hot, and wet, and oh so heavenly. Rather distracting, too—it took a moment for him to realize that a question still lingered.

“It's  _ ‘your majesty’  _ to you. I did win, after all.”

Jihoon scoffed, his tongue briefly halting its ministrations. “Then let me fuck you, your majesty.”

Seungcheol hissed in a heavy breath, coiling his captured hands into tight fists. “Yeah, if you wanna fuck, you can bend over and take my dick.”

Jihoon was quick to retaliate, yanking Seungcheol back by his hair, only to hurl him furiously back into the wall. “Oh, you’ve got it all wrong,  _ Seungcheollie _ .” He spat the name in mockery, continuing  to tug backward on the brunette’s mane. Oh how he enjoyed the curl of Seungcheol’s neck, tipping down, down, down.

The brunette’s breath became tight with the heavy hand that relentlessly dragged his head back, but oh, what medicine Jihoon’s voice was to him; so dark and fiery, so savage and so vulgar and oh so  _ decadent.  _ He waited anxiously for the blond to continue, in a frenzied lust for any more that Jihoon had to give.

“You may be a king, but I am a  _ God.  _ And do you know what a king is to a God?” Jihoon drew closer, the glint in his eye becoming undoubtedly  _ naughty. _

“...His  _ bitch.” _

In ill taste, the elder laughed—he  _ laughed  _ at this statement in all of its absurdity, at Jihoon, in his state of supposed  _ authority.  _ How absolutely deluded. His head thrown back, and chest heaving with amusement, he spat, flashing a dazed smile as Jihoon tightened his grip. “You must be out of your mind, uttering such damn nonsense.”  

Flames roared in Jihoon’s chest, wild and merciless, raging just beneath the surface of his skin. They flared when Seungcheol’s lips parted again, dripping with venom.

“How long are you going to keep this little charade going? I want to fuck you, and I’m getting impatient.”

“So do something.”

With the force of all hell, a sharp elbow came crashing against Jihoon’s ribcage, knocking him clear off balance and out of rule. His neck was encircled by hungry hands, and his back pressed flat against the wall; Seungcheol was a predator, and Jihoon was caught in his wicked talons.

A strangled wheeze escaped the blond’s throat as he grasped the other man, his nails dragging down Sungcheol’s forearm. There was a bizarre flavor of pleasure to be found in such captivity, in breathlessness, sending rage and adrenaline coursing through Jihoon’s veins. A dazed smile found its way to his lips as the elder’s fingers drew delicately inward; Jihoon wondered absently what else those hands could do.

Bounds of heinous laughter poured from Seungcheol as Jihoon began to squirm, helpless beneath him. This dominance, this  _ power _ , was like nothing else he’d ever felt—and who better to serve as prey than his dear Jihoonie? A moment longer, his hand remained molded around Jihoon’s throat before he released it, pressing a small kiss to the smaller’s temple.

“Breathe, baby, breathe,” Seungcheol cooed, his words slow and dangerously sweet. He didn’t dare hurt his precious Jihoon, though it was definitely fun to tease.

“F-Fuck you,” Jihoon choked, his lascivious gaze locked onto Seungcheol’s own; he sought to burn the man alive, a wildfire, uncontained.

The elder’s lips quirked in a vile smirk, one he knew was all too infuriating to Jihoon. “Oh, don't you wish.”

“I'd wipe that disgusting look off of your face.”

“Make me.”

A hand struck Seungcheol’s cheek, harsh and blunt; the pain stung in a way he could only describe as  _ delicious.  _ His hand ventured toward Jihoon, fingers fanning out desperately over his chest. His touch was soft and gentle, then abruptly rough, his nails digging into the man’s skin.

“Again.”

Jihoon lashed out once more, his furious hand socking chiseled Seungcheol’s face—it was marvelous, really. The perfect toy. He relished the way the brunette groaned, his eyes fluttering closed, and his lips curving into a satisfied smile. How sinful, that he could take pleasure in pain; it was one of the many things about Seungcheol that Jihoon had come to crave.

“You like that?”

A breathy laugh tickled Jihoon’s lips as Seungcheol leaned in to kiss him, humming in affirmation.  _ Of course he liked it.  _ His hands threaded themselves in the younger’s hair, to show him just how  _ much  _ he liked it. With a tender touch, his tongue traced along the seam of the boy’s lips, driving him mad; Seungcheol could feel him trembling.

Jihoon quivered as his friend’s tongue brushed past his lips, seeking to taste every bit of the younger that it could. It was a provocative sensation, delicious in its own right, but he wanted a taste, too, though of something a little bit more...sultry. A hand crept down to cup Seungcheol’s member, deft fingers massaging him through layers of fabric.

“Take them off,” The blond ordered, his hand gripping the denim around Seungcheol’s crotch.

“Why don’t you take your own advice?”

Seungcheol was being snarky, and this simply wouldn’t do. Jihoon had no patience for cheaters like him. He flipped their position, his hands pinning the other man’s hips to the kitchen wall, and his stance quickly dropping to meet them. His breath ghosted the sensitive skin just above Seungcheol’s waistband, his fingers working intently on the button that held it up.

Seungcheol’s hands reclaimed their spot, intertwined in Jihoon’s hair; they moved somewhat sweetly this time, caressing the boy’s head. He watched with swelling desire as Jihoon yanked off his clothing, a faint hiss escaping as his hard-on was met with cold air. The younger undressed himself, as well, quickly tossing the garments to the side.

“Damn, you’re not kidding, are you, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol’s remarks were returned with a fiery gaze, Jihoon’s ebony orbs growing feral.

“I never am.”

Seungcheol gagged as the boy’s fingers dove forcefully into his mouth, swirling skillfully around his tongue. The kink in Jihoon’s smile was nothing less than devious as his hand poked toward the back of Seungcheol’s throat; the latter knew this look to be pure satisfaction, a sick little face that Jihoon took on whenever he was in charge. It was ungodly attractive, if the man so admitted, an animalistic display of confidence that he just couldn’t get enough of. He moaned around the boy’s fingers as they slid in and out, like silk along his lips.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jihoon breathed, retracting his hand from Seungcheol’s mouth. He meant it, too—his heaving chest, his parted lips, the saliva that dripped from his chin—and that damn restless glint in his eyes. Seungcheol was a fucking masterpiece. “Give me your leg.”

The elder obeyed, latching a single leg around Jihoon’s waist, his body softening at the touch of bare skin. The younger held him there, his face drawing closer to Seungcheol’s own.

“Ready?” A flash of worry broke through Jihoon’s gaze, if just for a second; this was his best friend, after all.

Seungcheol grinned, winking at the boy; “Have your fun while you can, baby.”

His smirk quickly became a keening mess as Jihoon’s finger found its way to his entrance, sparing no care as it pushed its way in; he curled it, tantalizingly, luring a breathy moan from Seungcheol’s throat.

“F-fuck—” The friction was like fire, burning through his skin, and straight to his core; Seungcheol hadn’t ever experienced  _ this  _ side of things, but god, was this feeling delectable. So alien, so immoral, and so absolutely  _ thrilling.  _ A shudder rippled through his body as Jihoon curled his finger again, slowly, gently. “O-oh my god—”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Jihoon pulled his finger out, only to slip in a second, watching Seungcheol’s reaction as he curled them both forward. And oh, what a show it was. His back, arched against the wall, his hand blindly seizing Jihoon’s shoulder—and  _ fuck,  _ his face, his beautiful face. The way his lashes rested softly on lightly flushed cheeks, his lip curled between his teeth, the raw  _ want  _ that contorted his features; the blond couldn’t look away.

Jihoon’s fingers began pumping at a slow pace, growing faster with each sweet note that tumbled from Seungcheol’s lips.

The elder could only view a hazy image of Jihoon as he pressed in yet another finger, drawing out a low moan. He could feel himself melting, his cock untouched and leaking between them.

“P-please,” Seungcheol whimpered, lost in desire; he needed something, and he needed it  _ now. _

But instead, Jihoon stopped—the boy  _ stopped  _ his movements, his hand resting leisurely against Seungcheol’s ass, as though even this were some kind of game. The murderous spark in Seungcheol’s glare would say otherwise, though, no matter how much fun Jihoon was having.

“Something wrong?” The younger cocked his head, glaring at Seungcheol with eager, slitted eyes.

“Little shit, you think you’re funny?” The brunette shook Jihoon’s hand from his body, a furious storm, untangling his leg from the other male. It wasn’t long before he had the latter on all fours, a strong hand holding the boy’s knees to the tile floor. Seungcheol’s breath fell against the nape of Jihoon’s neck, his hair standing up on end;  _ closer, come closer. _

“You’ll stay down for me, pretty baby.” And damn, how pretty Jihoon was like that, his hair disheveled, his eyes lidded with lust, and his pert little cheeks turned up to the ceiling. It was almost too perfect too touch, but Seungcheol wasn’t one to deny himself of life’s delights. His hand struck bare skin with a loud slap, satisfied with the flushed mark he’d left on Jihoon, and of course, with the startled yelp that came just as well.

“B-bloody hell—” Jihoon gasped at the stinging in his skin, and this new position among the ground. It certainly wasn't where he'd intended to be, but with Seungcheol’s gorgeous figure looming above him, things didn't seem so bad. Dare he say it was exciting? He watched as said man stood, rifling through the discarded clothes just a few steps away. He was baffled until he saw, perched expertly between Seungcheol’s fingers, a packet of lube.

“While I’m here with my bare ass in the air, do you mind me asking why you casually carry that around?”

The answer came smugly through a crooked smile; “I thought it might come in handy.”

“.....Son of a bitch.”

Seungcheol resumed his position behind Jihoon, smoothing a hand over his back; the boy arched against the contact, begging for Seungcheol’s hand to move south. The way his padded fingertips danced along so lightly had the younger squirming, keening for more of the divine touch. It was filthy, so dirty and so wrong, but that only seemed to make things even more exquisite.

The elder was quiet, focused as his hand glided over the curve of Jihoon’s ass. He inhaled, giving it a playful squeeze before caressing the boy’s inner thigh. “ _ What a pretty baby.”  _ His words were a near whisper, and like molasses, slow. Slow, wet, and dripping with lust. He wasn't quite sure how he'd control himself, but...Jihoon didn't seem to  _ want  _ him to.

“Get on with it,” The blond growled, pushing back against Seungcheol’s palm.

“Eager, are we?” Seungcheol’s teeth tore into the flimsy little packet, pouring just enough lube to coat a finger. He then tossed it to the side, turning his attention back to Jihoon.

He made short work of preparing the younger, one finger tracing his rim before slipping in—then another, and another. Jihoon’s composure was wearing thin with each thrust of Seungcheol’s hand, like a rubber band, being stretched to its limit; soon it was going to snap.

“Seungcheol! Dammit…” Jihoon groaned, his toes curling inward. “S-stop fucking teasing me.”

“What do you want, baby?”

The blond murmured quietly, turning his head from Seungcheol’s gaze.

“I can’t hear you. Speak up, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon couldn’t hold back another second, finally snapping under the tension. “Fuck me! Jesus Christ, Seungcheol, just  _ fuck me. _ ”

Seungcheol wasn’t one to refuse such a request, slicking up his cock and lining himself up without hesitation. He pressed gently against Jihoon’s entrance, delving deeper, and deeper, filling the blond up until he was bursting at the seams. And fucking  _ christ,  _ it was ecstasy, Jihoon’s velvety warmth closing in around him. He couldn’t stay still, an intense need burning through him; he needed to see Jihoon shake, see him whimper, see him cry, and see him scream, all for Seungcheol. He needed to see that boy  _ debauched. _

Each thrust had Jihoon drowning, in the grip on his hips, the hand on his waist, the fullness that pounded in and out of him with insatiable hunger. It was willful and desperate, and by god, his senses were being fucked right out of him.

“I-I’m—f-faster—go f-faster—” The words tumbled out between moans and groans, like slick strings, dripping from Jihoon’s mouth. His hands scrambled for something to hold onto as Seungcheol quickened his rhythm, his hips crashing wildly against the younger’s. The feeling was blinding, overtaking, shooting through every nerve in his body.

There was only fire, fire and the sweet sound of Seungcheol’s grunts and groans behind him. Jihoon let his shoulder fall to the floor, his hand reaching for his throbbing cock—but Seungcheol beat him to his target, his hand molding around Jihoon’s swollen length. He tugged it rapidly, still drumming into the boy with no intent of mercy. 

_ “Fuck _ —” Jihoon wailed as Seungcheol his his prostate, his vision becoming hazy. He was on the brink of an explosion, legs trembling and body quaking, every part of him screaming for release. “I-I’m s-so close—”

“J-Jihoon—” Seungcheol came first, thrusts erratic and sloppy as he released, his hand still working Jihoon at a swift pace. The boy soon followed suit, choking out a moan as thick ropes of cum spilled over Seungcheol’s fingers.

Jihoon was dazed, mind still clouded with need and affection as an arm curled around his waist. It was warm and gentle, like being blanketed in clouds.

“Jihoonie…” Seungcheol exhaled, chest still heaving. “Are you okay?”

The blond’s eyes fluttered wearily, an obscure image of Seungcheol drifting in and out of his vision. He curled into it, his fingers finding purchase in the man’s chest. “I’m okay.”

“Fuck, I almost didn’t think…” The elder paused, swallowing hard. “I almost didn’t think you were enjoying it.”

Jihoon’s eyes shot open, wide and incredulous as they stared back at Seungcheol. “Are you  _ insane? _ I fucking  _ loved  _ it.”

“...So...round two?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
